Firebrand Apprentice
by Kennie Barton
Summary: As Sarcordia prepares for the return of Mornhaven the Black, Karigan G'ladheon is posted at the D'Yer Wall. But new beasts are climbing through the breach, and these are monsters are unlike anything the Riders have faced before. When two men ride out of Blackveil, one of them firing grey shafted arrows, what else can Karigan expect except that their time is finally up.
1. Chapter 1: Grey Arrows

Chapter 1: Grey Arrows

The sound of thundering hooves echoed through the vast darkness of his subconscious. Not the steady lope of his own horse, he would have recognized that. It was the thundering of a herd, galloping kilometer after kilometer in joyous frenzy.  
>Odd, he thought, why was he dreaming horses? Especially one that was not his own? He turned in an attempt to find the horses, they sounded like they were all around him but he saw nothing of the herd.<br>Then from the darkness a rider appeared. They were hazy, moving like a shadow through the nothingness. What he could make out clearly was the hue of the rider on an invisible horse in the thundering herd. Green filled the space around her. She charged passed him not even looking his direction.  
>Instead she glanced over her shoulder as if in search of pursuit. "Find her," a voice commanded over the hoof beats. The woman pulled back, hauling on the reins of her invisible steed. She turned her mount, casting another glance over her shoulder. He watched her ride on, vanishing in the darkness.<br>Leaving him to listen to the thundering of the invisible horses, and the distant echo of the commanding voice; "Find her."

The sun was bright and warm. The sky was clear blue, after over a week of constant rain and thunder storms. Birds sang as they flitted from tree to tree, shaking dew from their feathers. It was the kind of day Karigan loved.  
>Except for the part where she was about to die... Again.<br>Condor charged through the dense scrub growing up beneath the towering white Oaks and Pines making up the large section of the Green Cloak she found herself in. She glanced over her shoulder at her pursuers, three score of those damnable groundmites. She had been expecting an attack. She was so close to the reconstruction site it was accepted that there were groundmites roaming the countryside. But not three whole scores of them.  
>Karigan cursed silently, turning to face the direction Condor was running. She trusted him to navigate the forest while she fought off attacks, but she still preferred to think she had some control over the trail they took. He was making for the city of tents near the reconstruction. Karigan hauled back on her reins, turning Condor away from the camp. There were wounded there, that was not the place to confront her enemy.<br>Condor pulled against his bit, balking in an attempt to continue down his chosen path. Karigan tugged at her reins, they could not go to camp for help. She would have to manage on her own. She had faced worse alone, she would just have to make due once again.  
>"There are wounded there," she spoke through gritted teeth, forcing Condor away from the D'Yer Wall. Condor snorted, tossing his head, managing to free his reins from Karigan's hands. "Gah," she gasped trying to retake her reins as Condor raced for the camp.<br>"Why can't you listen to me for once?" Karigan snapped, finally getting the reins back in her hands and hauling them to the right to turn Condor. "I do know what I'm doing," she leaned over his neck, hearing the buzz of crude arrows coming up behind her, gasping as they soared past her ears.  
>"Not a word," she seethed, giving Condor his head and allowing him to ride for camp.<br>Behind her more arrows cut through the air; raining down around her in Condor's mad dash through the forest. Karigan looked over her shoulder again, looking to see how many were keeping pace with Condor. These groundmites were faster than any she had encountered before, they were easily keeping pace with her on foot after a full night of pursuit.  
>"Faster Condor," she urged, laying her heels into his flanks.<br>More arrows soared through the air around Karigan, this time coming from her right side. A dozen grey shafted arrows flew past her toward the charging groundmites. Karigan turned in her saddle, watching as each arrow found its mark. Another dozen flew in rapid succession, again and again the arrows found their mark.  
>"Impossible," she breathed looking for her savior.<br>Had someone new arrived at the reconstruction site? Were there people in Sacordia with that kind of accuracy? Had a new Rider joined their ranks with magical abilities allowing that degree of accuracy? Or had it been luck the archer had hit the sixty groundmites in the weakest points of their armor, effectively killing them? What Karigan would give for that sort of luck.  
>She turned back toward the source of the arrows, shading her eyes against the bright beams of early morning sunlight showing through the foliage. All she could see were trees and scrub. She was alone with sixty dead groundmites, and had no idea how they had gotten that way. Had another ghost decided to follow her and save her? If so, why?<br>"Aeryc and Aeryon have mercy," she mouthed making the symbol of the crescent moon, turning to sit back in her saddle, her brow puckering in concentration. What was happening out here?  
>She would have thought it was some force from Blackveil, plaguing her once again. Except, whatever it was, had saved her. The forces of Blackveil, as a whole, were trying to fulfill a vendetta against her since her ancestor from before the Long War had betrayed Mornhavon the Black, which led to the creation of the perverted forest beyond the D'Yer Wall.<br>What had saved her?  
>"What do you think Condor?" she asked, seeking some solace from her constant companion.<br>Condor snorted, shaking his head. Whatever was out there must not be much of a threat to her if Condor was not trying to flee. She frowned gathering her reins up in her hand, wanting to leave the carnage behind. Condor gladly complied.  
>The camp around the reconstruction was in an uproar with Karigan dismounted on the edge. Soldiers were running everywhere, some running in circles lacking clear direction. In the center of the chaos she could see Alton D'Yer and a newer Rider by the name of Jackson, both trying to exert some control over the soldiers. Now that she was listening she could hear them crying out about the monsters of Blackveil charging through the breach.<br>Had it been some beast of Blackveil that had saved her? Had some ancient presence in the forest known that she was descendent of Mornhavon's most trusted General, and came to her aide, not knowing about the betrayal? Or was she allowing the panic to addle her mind? The monsters of Blackveil would not have saved her; it would be more likely to kill her.  
>With a fair amount of shoving, and shouting, Karigan made her way to Alton and Jackson. The two Riders had managed to find a sergeant, though it seemed it was a struggle to get the man to stand still long enough to receive orders. The sergeant looked torn between listening to Alton, Heir of D'Yer Providence, and the need to run from the monster that had escaped through their encampment.<br>"Whatever it was, it's gone. Get these soldiers settled, and back to work. We have to make sure nothing comes through that breach."  
>"Aye, Rider," the sergeant licked his lips, his eyes roaming the span of wall behind Alton and Jackson. "I'll get the men settled."<br>Jackson raised his brow at the sergeant, not believing a word the frightened man had to say. "See that you do." Jackson released the sergeant and watched him run into the fray of circling soldiers.  
>"Karigan," Alton greeted, seeing her approach, offering some choice words to a few soldiers as she passed them. "We didn't expect you until tomorrow."<br>"Well I had some help getting here. That sped my progress up."  
>"Really?" Jackson shaded his eyes looking out over the camp to try and see who had arrived with Karigan. "Who was it?"<br>"Groundmites," she rested her hand the hilt of her saber, taking comfort in the metal. "Three score of them."  
>"I would rather have fought the Groundmites," Alton sighed shaking his head. "At least then the men wouldn't be in an uproar."<br>"What happened?"  
>"About an hour ago something came through the breach," Alton began. But that was all he could manage before Jackson took over, the young man was a natural story teller.<br>"I was sitting there, leaning against the tower when a great shadow leapt over the reconstruction effort, a grey-green cloak billowing behind the top half, as it soared over my head firing grey shafted arrows behind it. The thing landed in the center of camp and rode out of here faster than any horse I've ever seen! Even Crane on Aeryc's Day."  
>"The soldiers think it's another of those giant birds of prey that came through at the beginning of the reconstruction effort. It vanished into the forest, and we had just managed to get things back under control when it came back."<br>"It came back?" Karigan looked between Alton and Jackson, waiting for one of them to tell her it was a joke. Why would something return to Blackveil if it had made it out? Karigan hoped she would never have to return to that horrible forest, and she had only spent a few weeks in there. "Did it go back over the wall?"  
>"No," Alton answered, slapping a hand over Jackson's mouth to stop him from overtaking the story again. "It rode along the wall, that way," Alton pointed north along the wall, where workers were just beginning to build a road.<br>"And frightened the whole camp?"  
>"The command to follow it was what started this," Alton sighed, releasing Jackson.<br>"And then it fired more of the grey arrows at the camp," Jackson added. "It's an obvious warning that we shouldn't follow after it. It could be another Eletian like Shawdell, cursing people with the arrows of Blackveil."  
>"Did he actually hit anyone?" The last thing Karigan wanted was another insane Eletian trying to bring Sacordia to ruin. It had nearly killed her the last time, and this new threat would know that she knew how to defeat them. This new Eletian would go about things in a whole new way, and Karigan would have to almost die, again, to defeat him.<br>"No," Jackson answered hesitantly, his enthusiasm diminishing by her lack of visible reactions. "But he almost hit someone with all of the arrows."  
>This thing from Blackveil was obviously not a threat, and not another disturbed Eletian like Shawdell. If that had been the case there were would be a camp of enslaved ghosts, who would be plaguing Karigan, since that was what every specter in all of Sacordia felt was a good idea. But what was it? And could it be related to the thing that had saved her from the Groundmites?<br>"I don't think it's a threat," she voiced her thoughts quietly. "It might have been what stopped those Groundmites." At the confused looks from Alton and Jackson, Karigan recounted her mad night long flight through the Green Cloak, how the beasts had began gaining ground even with the use of her special Rider ability, and were close to overtaking her and Condor when something killed them. "Whatever it was, it used grey shafted arrows, and had incredible aim," she finished.  
>"But you didn't see it?"<br>Karigan turned a pointed glare at the young Rider. Jackson held his hands up in surrender, taking a small step away from the woman. "No, I had thought it was some shade following me again."  
>"It was real enough when it tore through the camp," Alton sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "The Generals were not exactly pleased with the damages, said they'll have to waste resources to rebuild," he shook his head sadly.<br>"Damnation," Karigan seethed, her fist tightening around her saber. "Don't they realize where they are?"  
>Jackson grinned rolling his eyes, knowing full well about her hatred of the elite class. The Generals involved with the reconstruction of the D'Yer Wall were all bought positions, children of the Lord-governors who were not going to inherit the title upon their parent's death. As far as anyone knew, Karigan did not know that, which was maintaining relative peace in this stressful encampment.<br>"Well, it's gone for now. And you must be tired," Alton laid a hand on Karigan's shoulder. "You can use my tent until the chaos has settled and we can get one pitched for you."  
>"I could use a bath," Karigan yawned, now that they were talking about it, she realized how tired she was.<br>"I can promise a wash basin and fresh water," Alton smiled, catching a younger soldier who seemed in control of his emotions. "Fetch some water and bring it to my tent for Rider G'ladheon."  
>"Of course," the soldier nodded moving toward the edge of camp where there was a fresh water spring.<br>"See, a nice long rest, some fresh cool water, and you'll be good as new. Ready to relay that message you came all the way out here to deliver."  
>"I'm not here to deliver a message," Karigan yawned again. "I've been stationed here. Captain Mapstone thinks something about Blackveil might help with my eye."<br>"I'll relay that to the Generals," Jackson beamed happily as Alton opened the flap to his tent for Karigan.  
>"I should tell them myself," Karigan half attempted to follow after Jackson. Then she caught sight of Alton's cot; that stopped any thoughts she had of anything besides stretching out on it. "Or I can let Jackson handle it," she sighed contentedly kicking her boots off.<br>"I'll look after Condor," Alton laughed backing out of the tent, knowing that Karigan was asleep before he had even finished speaking.

**A/N Unlike my other stories, this one will be posted as I finish the chapters, not on a weekly basis. So if I finish a chapter tomorrow, it will be posted, or if I finish one next week, it will be posted. In short, if you don't see anything in a few days, or in over a week, don't give up, I'm working on it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Riders

Chapter 2: Two Riders

The small campfire did little to dispel the darkness encompassing him. It was almost like the dark was a palpable thing looming over his head. The thought was discerning to say the least.  
>Shifting in his seat, he reached out with a dark, gnarled branch to stoke the red hot embers of his fire. There would be no sleeping this night, he determined sadly looking at his bedroll. That would be the second night, the few measly hours during the day had done little to dispel the exhaustion, but something would take him if he slept for too long, he was sure of that.<br>His horse snorted, pulling against the lead rope tied round one of the more normal looking trees. He stood, meaning to go sooth the poor animal when he heard the wailing of some beast out in the blackness. As he neared his horse he pulled his sword, the blade whispered against the sheath as he drew the artistically crafted weapon. At least it had made the journey to this strange place with him.  
>He hated to think of what he would be doing if it had not.<br>"We'd probably be dead," he whispered to his mount, running his hand down the bay battle horse's neck. The horse snorted in response, pawing at the ground. The knight smiled grimly, running his hand down the horse's neck again.  
>"Don't worry boy. Nothing's going to get us tonight," he hoped he was right.<p>

The steely grey of the approaching dawn awakened Karigan. She sat up groggily on the cot rubbing her eye as she tried to remember where she was exactly. She knew she made it to the D'Yer Wall, and she had talked to Alton, but the rest of it was unclear.  
>There were vague memories of being shaken awake as the camp grew dark, and moving, but that could have just been a dream. She sighed reaching out for her boots. What she would give for her comfortable bed in the Rider Wing, and the chance to sleep in while other people handled everything. But she was a seasoned Rider, there was no sleeping in, and no one else to handle the majority of her workload.<br>Her mud encrusted boots finally gave way, allowing Karigan to pull them on. She should have cleaned them the night before. But she had been so tired, and had neglected to do so. She had also failed to make sure Condor was looked after. She sighed again, pulling a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she tied the rest of it back. Condor would make her pay for that.  
>The morning was cool beneath the Wall. The camp was silent, but in a comfortable way. The only people awake were the guard; they leaned heavily against trees and hitching posts, their eyes drooping as they neared the end of their watch. Karigan passed them, offering a brief nod as she heading toward the Tower.<br>It was still odd to pass through the stone wall to enter the tower. She had been in and out several times, but like fading out with her ability, it was still an odd sensation. Perhaps the keeper of the tower could offer some insight as to what had passed through the breach.  
>In her half awakened state the night before she had heard some talk about the mysterious thing had had breached the camp twice. It was still roaming the Green Cloak along the Wall. No one had been able to track it, for all intents and purposes it had vanished like a wraith.<br>"If it isn't, Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon."  
>"Good morning, Merdigen," she greeted. "How is your game of Intrigue?"<br>"Dismal," the ancient sorcerer tugged at his beard looking down at the half completed game. "That young Jackson has spent the last three days staring at the board refusing to make a play."  
>Karigan smiled looking at the game beside the wizard. She knew about his love of Intrigue, anything to help pass the unending time. She had suffered through more losses than she cared to count at the hands of the projection of the long dead magician.<br>"He's still trying to find a way to beat you."  
>Mergiden huffed turning from the board, making the sunny glade they had been standing in vanish, returning it to the stone interior of the tower. "What brings you to the Wall?"<br>"I was stationed here," she answered simply. "And I was wondering,"  
>"If I knew anything about that Rider who tore through here yesterday, wreaking havoc upon those half-wit soldiers King Zachery placed here?" Merdigen's brows rose at the question, looking quizzically at Karigan.<br>Karigan's mouth fell open. She had only been in here for a few minutes. Whatever had come through must have upset the guardians, warning the Tower Keepers. "I couldn't have said it better myself," she finally managed to respond.  
>"The guardians say they are friendly," he responded waving his hand to supply himself with a chair. "If they had just let the one who ventured out yesterday alone, he would not have wasted his arrows."<br>"He?" Karigan questioned, her mind processing what Merdigen had said. "A rider, like a Green Rider?"  
>"Oh no, there are no Green Riders where he came from." A cup of tea appeared in Merdigen's hand, he stirred it idly.<br>"How do you know that?"  
>Merdigen smiled holding his hands out innocently, his tea cup floating in the air between the two of them, "know what?"<br>"You know what," Karigan snapped, trying in vain to take hold of Merdigen's robes to shake him. "And what is this 'they'? Only one thing tore through the camp, raining arrows down on the King's soldiers!"  
>Merdigen smiled again, his eyes twinkling at her in her attempts to force the answers from him. The guardians had reported two new beings in Blackveil, and they sensed these new arrivals were friendly, but who they were and where they came from was a mystery. Even now, the guardians were marking the progress of the second rider, bearing down upon the breach like a moth to flame.<br>"Answer me," Karigan shouted at the projection.  
>"Or what? You'll beat me to a pulp? Slam me against the wall? Deny my basic needs until I supply you with the information? I hardly think so," Merdigen rebuked, folding his arms where Karigan was still attempting to take hold of his robes. "If you feel the need to know where they've come from and what their mission is, I suggest you ride out to meet the second one."<br>"He's coming here?"  
>"Of course he is! You can't expect him to stay in Blackveil indefinitely can you?"<br>"How long until he arrives?" Karigan started back toward the camp, leaving Merdigen before he could answer.  
>"He should be here any moment," Merdigen shouted as Karigan vanished. Merdigen harrumphed, "no manners at all."<br>Outside, the camp had come to life. Soldiers were running haphazardly bearing their weapons as they moved toward the breach. Something was coming.  
>Karigan took off, running along the wall, trying to find the generals or Alton. She had to stop them before they tried to kill whoever was coming from Blackveil. She ran, pushing people out of her way, "Move!" she commanded trying to reach the head of the straggling line.<br>Alton was at the breach when Karigan finally forced her way to the front of the line. He was astride Nighthawk, his saber held in his hand as he stared into the swirling mist of the tainted forest. She ran to him, panting from her run.  
>"Alton, there's two of them," she gasped. "Merdigen says they're friendly."<br>"Nothing that fires arrows at men trying to uphold their duty is friendly," Alton did not turn from the forest as he spoke to Karigan. "And if another one is coming, it's not getting out of Blackveil."  
>"They have a mission here," she tried to explain; forming conclusions based on what Merdigen had told her. "We should talk to him, not trap him in Blackveil."<br>Before Alton could respond to Karigan, grey arrows rained down around the assembled troops. The men panicked scattering from the arrows, which amazingly were missing the soldiers as they ran for cover. Karigan turned to see the shadowy figure that had saved her from the groundmites the day before, a massive longbow nocked with more of the arrows. He fired so quickly it seemed like one shot sent a dozen more arrows arching through the air.  
>Quickly Karigan turned to Blackveil. If one of them was here the other must be coming soon. As she stared into the dark forest she saw a great bay gelding charge through the barbed vegetation that was encroaching on the wall. The rider was dressed in a hauberk, a green surcoat fashioned with a golden leaf etched over his chest. A shield was hanging from his left arm and in his right hand he held a sword, a long hand and a half straight-bladed affair, that slashed at the plants that seemed to be reaching up to him as he urged his mount to greater speeds.<br>Seeing his destination so close, the rider laid his heels to the bay's sides, leaning over his neck as much as possible while still hacking at the bushes crowding his horse. The bay ran faster, Karigan could see the whites of his eyes as he grew closer.  
>She realized what was going to happen just before it could transpire.<br>Quickly Karigan reared back and smacked Nighthawk on the hindquarters with on open hand. Nighthawk screamed in protest, bucking wildly and running away from Karigan, carrying Alton out of the way just as the bay gelding galloped through the breach and what remained of the assembled troops.  
>As he passed her, Karigan watched the rider sit up in his saddle, and without pausing changed direction while expertly returning his sword to a scabbard belted at his side. He rode through the storm of grey arrows, heading toward their source. Was she imagining it, or did she see the man visibly relax seeing the shadowy figure on the edge of the camp?<br>Just before the new rider reached him, the shadowy figure paused his firing. He held his hand up in greeting and brushed back his cowl. Karigan's breath caught in her throat, she had seen the rider before while using her ability. He had been watching her in the shadowed layers of the world.  
>"Aeryc have mercy," she mouthed watching as the two riders charged away from the camp.<p>

"It's nice to see a familiar face," Horace groaned, stretching out on the ground by the campfire. "And to be out of that forest."  
>"There's something off about that place," Will agreed stoking the coals of his small fire. "I'll assume you're hungry."<br>"More tired than hungry," Horace yawned from where he had spread his bedroll out. "I felt a presence in that forest, I couldn't sleep."  
>"Then sleep," Will nodded to Horace. "Those soldiers won't travel far from their camp. And Tug should warn us if any of the monsters approach."<br>"There are monsters on this side too?"  
>Again Will nodded, "on top of the Kalkara, there seem to be a variety of beasts roaming these lands."<br>"Did they come through that wall as well?" Will shrugged.  
>He had no idea where the monsters had come from, and he hardly cared. All he was really concerned with was the Kalkara he and Horace had been tracking. And the woman he had helped reach the encampment.<br>Some deep sense of premonition told him that woman was the Kalkara's target. The fact that the thundering voice of the space between home and this strange forest had told him to find her just added to Will's assumptions. Whoever had commanded him must have some interest in the woman, but why?  
>Who was she and why were the Kalkara after her?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Kalkara

Chapter 3: The Kalkara

"I want a report, numbers on the injured, anything that was destroyed by the mad-man firing arrows at us, and send someone after them," Alton growled as the healer bound his arm to his chest. "And be quick about it!"  
>"Of course Lord Alton," the young squire bowed before running out of the tent.<br>"And you," Alton turned his steeled gaze on Karigan. "What were you thinking, smacking Night Hawk like that?"  
>"I was thinking it was preferable to be hacked to bits by the horseman trying to escape that hell of a forest," Karigan snapped leveling her own steeled glare at the Green Rider. "And you're the one that fell off him and dislocated your shoulder. That's not my fault."<br>"Not your," Alton gapped at her trying to find a phrase to completely convey his outrage at the statement. "You sent him bucking off like a colt! How is it not your fault?"  
>"You're a Green Rider. I had assumed that you could manage to maintain your seat in the saddle." Alton opened his mouth the comment, but Karigan was not finished. "And that rider was too busy trying to keep his horse free of those clinging vines to pay you much attention. If I hadn't gotten Night Hawk moving, we've have a lot more to deal with than the arrows littering the camp."<br>"We are supposed to keep what's in Blackveil, in Blackveil!" Alton shouted as the healer tied off the bandages. "That's why we're here Karigan."  
>"They're not a threat," Karigan countered crossing her arms. "The guardians were not concerned about their presence, and Merdigen said they had a mission here."<br>"Merdigen said," Alton leapt to his feet, leaving the healer behind as he advanced on Karigan. "What could Merdigen possible know about the monsters that come from Blackveil?"  
>"That rider and the man firing arrows are friendly. And when I find them, I'm sure they'll explain everything."<br>"You're not riding out after them."  
>"Oh really?" Karigan challenged. "I'm a full-fledged Green Rider, I have more experience in the field than you, and in case it's slipped you're attention, it's <em>Sir<em> Rider G'ladheon. _Sir,_ Lord Alton. And _you_ wanted someone to ride after them."  
>Karigan turned from Alton before he could respond and stormed out of the tent, leaving the Heir of D'Yer Providence with his mouth hanging open.<br>She saddled Condor and rode from the camp before could stop her. She had to get away from Alton. She had to get away from Blackveil, just being near the wall and thinking about the contents of that forest—of what that rider had gone through to reach the wall—sent shivers down her spine.  
>Condor easily picked up on Karigan's rage, he ran through the Green Cloak at her bidding like they were being chased by Groundmites. And Karigan fumed during their ride. The longer they were away from camp the more her anger seemed to be fueling her thoughts; it was not long before the only thing running through her mind was Alton. And Alton had been a very unpleasant thought for a few years.<br>"Where does he get off, trying to tell me what I can or can't do?" she asked Condor when she finally slowed him to a walk. "I'm not some little child in need of protection!"  
>She shook her head in anger. She had saved his life, that rider would have slashed his head off if Alton had tried to stop him. He should have been thanking her, not scolding her like a child. And then he should be looking for those riders to offer them assistance, not to incarcerate them. People did not just ride out of Blackveil, and if the guardians had been unconcerned they were not bad.<br>"He needs to sort out his priorities," she decided, reining in Condor. "And until he does, we'll do what he should be doing." Condor turned so he was looking up at her with one large brown eye.  
>Karigan smiled rubbing his neck, "We're going to find that horseman and his friend, and find out what they were doing in Blackveil."<p>

* * *

><p>"Get up," Will kicked Horace with the toe of his boot. Groggily Horace rolled over, pulling his blankets up. Will kicked Horace again, a little harder. "Horace get up, she left the camp."<br>"Alyss is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Horace yawned, scooting up in his bed roll.  
>"Not Alyss, that girl," Will kicked Horace in the shin roughly.<br>"What girl?" He felt like he had hardly slept at all. It was still daylight out, which meant he had hardly gotten any sleep. His mind was foggy from the exhaustion, what girl was there besides Alyss that caused Will problems?  
>"The one the Kalkara are after."<br>"Oh, that girl," Horace gasped sitting up in his bed roll. "Why didn't you tell me she was leaving her camp?"  
>Will gave the knight a withering glare, his mouth falling to a frown. Horace leapt from his bed roll and started trying to pull on his boots. "Are you finished yet?" Will asked in mock curiosity when Horace finally managed to pull one boot on.<br>"Almost," Horace grunted as he forced his foot into his other boot. "Is Kicker saddled?"  
>"Yes, I saddled both of them, now come on," Will was already mounted, watching Horace with impatience. Horace frowned, crossing the camp to where Kicker was waiting.<br>Will led the way out of their small camp. He had left most of his gear behind. With any luck they would return there after an uneventful ride through the countryside of this strange world they found themselves in. He had watched the girl ride off; hopefully she had left an easily followed trail or, even better, rode along a cleared road through the dense forest.  
>He leaned low over Tug's neck as they rode, helping the shaggy grey pony maintain his speed and looking for signs of the girl's passing. He saw the evidence of a diverse community of wildlife, but nothing of the girl. Where could she have gone?<br>"Will, I know you're busy trying to find this girl, but I think there's something you need to see."  
>Will slowed Tug to a walk and looked back to where Horace should have been riding behind them. Horace was several meters back, looking off to their right. His hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword. Will followed the direction of Horace's eyes, and reached for his own saxe.<br>Shambling through the trees a half kilometer to their right was one of the Kalkara. It seemed fairly preoccupied, and failed to notice the two mounted fighters so close by. Will was thankful for that. He was not prepared to face a Kalkara.  
>It looked just as disgusting as the first one Will had faced. The brown hair was matted and woven together with mud, bits of twigs and leaves stuck to it. Its long hairy arms swung at it's as it clomped through the underbrush with massive mud encrusted feet. The red eyes faced forward, intent on the beat's destination.<br>Will turned quickly, looking ahead of the monster. That girl, whoever she was, was out here and had no idea that a Kalkara was after her. The last time Will had fought a Kalkara it had taken, two Knights, and a Ranger to help slay the beast. This time there was only Will and Horace.  
>"She must be close by," Horace brought Kicker up alongside Will and Tug.<br>"She is," Will answered, spotting the girl walking her horse slowly up ahead of the Kalkara. "And it's gotten her scent."  
>The two friends laid their heels into their mounts, going from a stop to a dead run in seconds. Will drew an arrow and knocked his massive longbow as he rode, allowing Tug to navigate the terrain. Horace drew his sword, hoping it would be enough to at least slow the Kalkara a little.<br>"Ride!" Will shouted at the girl, "Get out of there, it's coming for you!"  
>The girl turned and spotted the monster first. Her hand reached to her side where she drew a saber. She turned to charge the Kalkara. Her horse, however, had other ideas. It fought her commands, sidestepping to try and run away from the Kalkara. She shouted something neither Will nor Horace could understand, and suddenly vanished from their sight.<br>"Gorlog's teeth!" Horace shouted, "What sorcery is that?!"  
>"She's still there Horace, the Kalkara hasn't changed course."<br>Indeed the Kalkara had not diverted from its original path, but it had sped up to meet her charge. Will drew his arrow back, using the powerful muscles in his back to draw the full eighty kilo weight, brought the yew bow to a full draw. With a deep thrum, the arrow hissed off cutting through the air and embedding the head in the armor-like coat of fur on the Kalkara's back.  
>"Damn," he breathed, drawing another arrow. "Horace we're going to need a fire."<br>"I don't think we have the time Will," Horace answered just as the monster let out a triumphant howl.  
>It had found the girl, and had the horse in the clutches of two massive paws.<p> 


End file.
